The Will to Do
Chapter One The brunette girl stared longingly at the tall, elder boy. Anya Pavlov had been put in the year ahead of most people her age, even though she had come from Russia only years prior to studying at Ouran Academy. Her father, Nikolas Pavlov, an important Russian diplomat, had married a Japanese heiress, Kumiko Takahashi, and Anya had been forced to move to Japan with them. She sighed, knowing that she would never be able to fulfill her wishes to date Takashi Morinozuka. Every girl knew that no one actually dated a member of the infamous Host Club. They were there to simulate dating, and they were practically unobtainable otherwise. Especially Mori-san, who was rarely known to speak or even smile- and even if you were to get him to do either, she doubted anyone could hold a relationship over it. Anya, admittedly, did attend the Host Club once in a while, but just so she could sneak in some more Mori-gazing time. But her duties on the Debate team, and just still constantly learning the Japanese language, kept her from going more often. She shook her head, knowing she should be concentrating on her classes, not on silly, childish dreams that would never come to be. Her world history teacher was showing them the new shape of the United States after the Louisiana Purchase. She let out a small sigh, trying not to look as bored as she really was. She suffered through the next half hour of class before the bell rang. When it did, she got up out of her seat, and gathered her books for her next class from her brown leather bag, and walked out of the classrom. Anya thought of her next class- what was it again? Oh, yes, mathematics. She soon realized that she was heading in the wrong direction and quickly turned around to go down the opposite hallway. She ran into what felt like a solid brick wall, but in the time while she was falling to the ground, she realized that it was a person. "Bozhe moĭ! I mean, I am so sorry!" she stuttered. Even after about six years of living in Japan, she spoke with a thick Russian accent, and occasionally broke out into Russian. "I- I didn't see you there, I swear I didn't mean to!" She was hurriedly gathering her books, getting more flustered. "Mn. Don't worry," a deep voice replied. Anya looked up, and realized with a sort of dread that it was Mori-san. She flushed and couldn't help but just stare at him. Mori paid her no mind, though, as he was picking up her books. He had them in a neat stack, but yet kept them. He stood up and offered her a hand to help her up. She daintily took it, blushing. He handed her the books, and solemnly nodded at her then walked away. She turned around to look at him, not sure what to say. She headed off to her math class, and decided that she would thank him after. <><><><> "Takashi?" Honey poked his cousin. "I saw you bump into that girl earlier. She was pretty, don't you think?" "Mn," Mori replied. Hunny just smiled. "I think she comes to the Host Club sometimes. She's always looking at you, y'know." Mori looked and Honey and shrugged. He didn't remember seeing her, except for just now. "Do you know who she is?" Hunny asked. Mori shrugged again. "Let's ask Kyo-kun! He'd know!" Mori nodded, and picked up Honey. They entered the Third Music Room, where Kyoya was preparing for the afternoon's work. Chapter Two "Kyooooooyaaaaaa~," Honey sang, while being carried into the Third Music Room by Mori. "Yes, Hunny-senpai?" Kyoya asked, plastering a smile on his face. "We need you to tell us who a girl is. She's in our class, and has brown hair and blue eyes. She's been to the club before." Well that only eliminates four girls, Kyoya thought sarcastically to himself, but he nodded at his senior host-mates. He flipped through his black book. "Oh, and she has a funny accent!" Honey added. "Oh, I know who you're talking about." He flipped to the P's in his book, and there she was; Pavlov, Anya. He showed the page to the cousins. "Is this your girl?" "Yeah! Right, Takashi? This is her?" Honey said. Mori nodded. "It says she's from Russia! And only seventeen. Wow! Her mom's a brain surgeon! No wonder she's so smart. Oh, and her step-mom's Ms. Takahashi? My momma used to be friend's with her." "Hmm," Kyoya muttered. "Interesting. Her father sounds like a potential client for my family's business. I'll have to pass this on.... Say, why don't you two invite her to the Club tonight?" he said, his eyes glinting. "That's a great idea! Right, Taka?" Honey exclaimed, enthusiastically. Mori shrugged, indifferent. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" <><><><> Anya sat on a bench, outside of the Academy, going through her bag. Oh, where did I leave my notebook? I can't do anything without that notebook! She sighed and put her head in her hands. She faintly heard the crunch crunch crunch ''of shoes on the pavement coming towards her. She sighed and pulled herself together, sitting up. "Is everything okay?" a boy's voice, soft and sweet as honey, called. She looked up to find Mitskuni Haninozuka sitting on Takashi's shoulders. She smiled and nodded. Honey crawled down from Mori's shoulders, and sat beside her on the bench. "Are you sure? You looked sad." "I'm sure," she said. "I just misplaced a notebook of mine." "Was it important?" he continued. She sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. It had my to-do list, schedule, and practically everything else that I need." "Oh, so then it's super important that we find it, then! But, in return for finding it, you have to come to the Host Club tonight." Anya smiled at her senior classmate's innocence, and complete kindness. "It sounds like a plan." She stood, gathering her things. She glanced up at Mori, just to catch his solemn grey gaze. She looked away quickly, holding back a blush. She couldn't help but remember her encounter with him in the hallway this morning. As Hunny led the way, the trio walked along every path, looking for her notebook. This was the most time she had ever spent with Mori, except for classes. Perhaps her dream of dating Mori wasn't as far from the truth as she thought. Chapter Three Anya sighed. There was no hope, it was gone for good. They had looked everywhere- all her classrooms, all over the grounds, the lost and found, the bathrooms. Nothing. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped, surprised. She turned around to find Mori holding a small, purple notebook. She shrieked, and grabbed it from his hands. ''He had found it! She had her book! Her head was in the clouds, fogged with happiness and shock. Without thinking, she hugged Mori tightly. She took a step back, then it set in what she had just done. She looked at Mori, blushing as red as a rose. She could faintly see a hint of color in his cheeks, but the smile on his face was all she could focus on. "I- I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me. But thank you, so much. Where... how did you find it?" she said to him, looking sheepish. He smiled back, just as sheepishly. "I had with my books," he replied, in his deep voice that gave Anya shivers up her spine. "I must've taken it by accident in the hallway." She nodded, blushing slightly less. "Oh.. Well, thanks anyway for going through all this trouble..." She smiled at Honey, who had just joined them. "Oh, it's nothing, Anya-chan!" Honey replied, enthusiastically. "But remember your side of the deal?" Deal? She couldn't remember making a deal... Oh, wait! She promised to come to the Host Club tonight. She nodded. "Right. I feel bad for not making an appointment ahead of time, like the other girls..." "Oh, don't worry about it! Kyo-chan told us to invite you personally." Anya blinked, surprised. She didn't even know Kyoya Ootori, really. Why was he inviting her? "Oh... well, I guess then I shouldn't feel so bad," she said, still confued as ever. "Do you know why he invited me? I don't even really know him." Honey shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe you could ask him. But we're going to be late if we don't hurry, Anya-chan!" She nodded, and slipped her bag over her shoulder, but didn't let go of her notebook. "I'm ready to go now, if you two are." The cousins nodded, and they headed off to Music Room Number 3. <><><><><> The door creaked open. The two boys headed in before her, leaving her peeking in. It was before any girls had shown up, and the hosts were acting like... any normal people would. It surprised her, seeing them not all rehearsed and flirtatious. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Five faces turned towards her, all looking surprised in one form or another. Anya smiled shyly. "Oh, you're early, princess. You caught us a bit off-guard," a tall boy with blonde hair and purple eyes said, walking towards her. She recognized him as Tamaki Suoh, the leader of the Host Club. She stood there, speechless. "This is Anya-chan! She's in our class," Honey butt in, saving her. She gave a slight smile of relief, and nodded in reply to Honey's comment. "Oh, yes! I've heard of you. You're Kumiko Takahashi's step-daughter, correct?" One of the Hitachiin twins stepped forward. Anya grimaced, but nodded. The other twin stepped forward, next to his brother. "She's a good client of our mother." It didn't surprise Anya- Kumiko was in life for the splendor and glory of it. She demanded the best of everything; Whether it be clothes, food, houses or company, Kumiko only wanted the cream of the crop. "Yes," Kyoya said, stepping ahead as well. "With your father also as important, added with your mother's fantastic discoveries, it's no wonder you made it to Class A." Anya's smile faltered at the mention of her mother. Her mother, Sophia, was a neurosurgeon, who was practically a genius. She had made many important discoveries regarding the brain, and when she died giving birth to Anya, it was a tradgedy for the science world and for her own family. Anya quickly regained her composure and blinked back tears. She looked down, not sure what to say. "Is something wrong, princess?" Tamaki asked, tipping her chin up and gazing into her eyes. "Oh, it's.." she was trying to avoid eye contact, but it was no use. She was swept into the sea of violet in Tamaki's eyes. "It's just that my mother died giving birth to me. It's kind of... a sore subject." Tamaki immediately let go of her chin and enveloped her in a large bear-hug, picking her up and spinning her around. She, admittedly did scream. "Oh, you poor thing! I'm sure Kyoya didn't know, he wouldn't hurt you like that! You poor baby, missing your mommy like that!" He kept repeating things such as these, until something smacked against his shoulder, halting them both to a stop. Mori plucked Anya from his arms, and set her on the ground. Her eyes were spinning, she was so dizzy. When Mori tilted her chin, just as Tamaki had, it snapped her out of her daze. "Are you okay?" he asked. She just stared at him dumbly, but then had the sense to nod. He cares if I'm okay, she thought to herself. He cares... Category:Stories Category:OC Girl Stories Category:OC Ouran Academy Students Category:Rebc29